


Free time

by WritingStag



Series: Kasspasia prompts [12]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: Kassandra finds herself alone with some free time on her hands. One thing leads to another and as her thoughts drift to her wife Aspasia, things get a little steamy.





	Free time

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the Assassin's creed odyssey server, who are all horny degenerates on main but are also some of the nicest and most encouraging people on this planet. They gave me this idea and made me feel super appreciated and loved and are just all amazing people. This ones for them, go hog wild you horny fucks XD

It had been a long and very stressful day for Kassandra. She had been kicked off a cliff, chased and then clawed by a lynx and stabbed by a bandit, to say she was ready to go home, have a hot bath and lay in bed with her wife would be an understatement. Phobos knew the way home thankfully, and he trotted along, Kassandra more occupied with holding the piece of cloth to her thigh to staunch the bleeding.

Before she knew it she was back  at the villa and a young man was taking Phobos’ reigns as Kassandra slipped  from the saddle, landing with a grunt, her bad leg nearly buckling under her. Ignoring the pain she made her way into the villa and upstairs to her room, hoping to find Aspasia. Unfortunately when she got there, the room was empty. Letting out a sigh she poked her head out and caught the eye of one of their servants. “Can you please draw me a bath and send someone to find Aspasia?” She said, sounding tired even herself.

“Of course ma’am.” She dipped her head and hurried off while Kassandra re-entered the room, sinking down onto the bed with a groan of relief. Removing the cloth on her thigh she was relieved to see that the cut was actually relatively shallow. It must have been exacerbated by the remainder of the fight. Easy enough to take care of. Kassandra got up and made her way to the adjoined bathroom where a few of the hired women were filling the tub.

“Can one of you please bring me some fresh rags?” She asked one of the women who glanced at her, noticed the gash on her thigh and nodded hurriedly before darting off. The tub was nearly full and far too tired to care any longer, Kassandra stripped herself of her armor as the women finished filling the tub. The last bucket of hot water was poured in at the same time as her fresh rags arrived.

Dipping one into the water Kassandra washed as much of the blood away as she could, leaving the dirtied rag off to the side as she got in the tub, hissing at the heat but sinking down with a sigh of contentment. The hot water soothed each aching muscle and relieved some of the pain and stress that lingered. Fully relaxing into the water, Kassandra closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the tub.

She was in the tub until the water began to cool, getting out she wrapped a towel around her waist and took one of the remaining strips of cloth and tied it around her thigh to keep the wound clean. Leaving the bathroom she snagged a piece of fruit off the table and laid down on the bed, leaning against the pillows and lounging in the sun.

With nothing left to do Kassandra ate her apple and let her thoughts wander, eventually coming to Aspasia. She was likely in an important meeting as the servant she sent to look for her hadn’t returned. Thinking of Aspasia Kassandra rubbed her arm and the now months old tattoo. The band wrapped around her arm sat just above the scar on her arm. Kassandra smiled, thinking of the small tattoo Aspasia had gotten on her inner thigh. Aspasia had gotten hers two months after, a small spear on the inside of her thigh near her hip. When Kassandra had asked her about the placement, she’d only smirked and stroked her arm, saying it was only for her and no one else.

When Kassandra snapped out of her thoughts she found herself stroking her inner thigh where Aspasia had her tattoo. Thinking of her wife had worked her up, her inner thighs sticky from her arousal. Listening for any voices outside the door Kassandra settled herself more comfortably against the pillows and let her fingers trail from her thigh to her already wet folds.

Letting her head fall back against the pillows she found her clit, gathering some of her own arousal to make it slicker, her hips rising up to meet her hand with each pass over the sensitive bud. Slipping down from her peak, she slipped first one, then a second finger inside herself and rocked down on her own hand, the heel of her palm brushing against her clit as she rocked against herself. She hummed enjoying each brush of her palm as she rocked into herself.

A slight creak caused her to pause, cracking one eye open and tilting her head slightly. She smirked and let her eye close again, it seems she had an audience. Pushing the towel away she let her other hand slid up her chest, teasing one of her nipples as she resumed rocking against her hand. She moaned, more for the one watching her rather than out of pleasure. She curled her fingers slightly and found her own sweet spot. “Aspasia.” She moaned breathily.

Leaving her breast, she found her clit and began to circle it, no longer satisfied with just the brush of her hand. She picked up her pace, thrusting her fingers faster and rocking down to meet them with each thrust. She moaned Aspasia’s name again as she rubbed her clit harder. Her orgasm began to build and she continued to touch herself, moaning openly as she pleasured herself.

In only a few more minutes she was on the edge, almost frantically stroking her clit and curling her fingers desperately. She hit just the right spot, her fingers curled as she came with a breathy moan, arching up and frantically rubbing her clit as her orgasm washed over her, drawing out her pleasure. As she came down from the high she withdrew her hands and wiped her fingers off on the discarded towel. Finished with her personal pleasure she fully relaxed against the pillows and glanced over to the shadowed area of the room.

“Enjoy the show?” She asked, smirking as Aspasia stepped from the shadows, for once a bright red blush painting her cheeks. Kassandra laughed and motioned for Aspasia to join her. “The great and mighty Aspasia, wife of the eagle bearing _mistios_ actually flustered?” Kassandra teased, putting her arm around Aspasia’s shoulders as she joined her on the bed.

“I heard you were looking for me. It wasn’t my intent to interrupt.”

‘I’m sure.” Kassandra replied, kissing her forehead. “But the next time you do, you should feel at liberty to join me.”

Aspasia chuckled, her confident demeanor starting to return. “I’ll keep that in mind…” she purred, running her hand across Kassandra’s chest, enjoying the muscles flexing under her hand. “I’ll remember that for next time, but this time….” She trailed off, kissing across Kassandra’s collarbones and throwing one leg over her hips, straddling her and leaning in for a kiss which Kassandra gladly returned, sliding her hands up Aspasia’s thighs, up under her dress and thumbing her tattoo.

“Why don’t you let me join you now?” Kassandra laughed against Aspasia’s mouth and cupped her ass.

“I think I can do that.” She replied, eyes sparkling.


End file.
